


Stranger

by fabGabe



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Rich Tyler, homeless josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabGabe/pseuds/fabGabe
Summary: Josh has learned to like stealing.He enjoys the rush he gets out of it. Loves the way his heart feels like it’s trying to beat its way out of his chest when he takes something that doesn’t belong to him.-Josh leaves in the streets and has to steal to stay alive. He chooses Tyler as his target, but things don't go quite as planned. The ending is so fluffy I don't even know how that happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened.
> 
> It's my first time writing any kind of smut and wow it's hard.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this little thing and let me know your thoughts!

Josh has learned to like stealing.

He enjoys the rush he gets out of it. Loves the way his heart feels like it’s trying to beat its way out of his chest when he takes something that doesn’t belong to him.

Usually he steals jewelry or wristwatches, things that are fairly easy to take with a little bit of distraction. Things that are valuable too. Enough so that Josh can feed himself for a little while at least.

Josh has lived in the streets for years now, after one too many horrible foster home he just gave up. It’s really hard, especially during winter, but Josh has gotten to know some people who let him sleep at their homes every once in a while. So he thinks, in hopes of staying positive, that things could be a lot worse. At least he has learned to enjoy some parts of it.

It’s around three o’clock and Josh is walking down the main street, looking for someone with a watch or maybe a pair of golden earrings.

They have to look well-off, though. As someone who barely can keep himself alive, Josh refuses to steal from anyone who looks anything but wealthy, and with the years’ experience he can usually tell who can afford losing a thing or two. Usually the brand clothing and such are the giveaway.

Josh looks over the people walking towards him, nodding his head to a tune playing in his head. It’s a bit of a nervous habit of his.

That’s when he sees him; a man, maybe around Josh’s age, wearing clothes that look brand new and (Josh thanks whatever god there might be) a silver watch that looks like Josh would have food for months.

Josh doesn’t give it another thought, but pulls the hood of his hoodie over his red hair, not wanting to risk anybody recognizing him for it in case anything goes wrong. Luckily for him, it’s also sunny, so he can wear sunglasses without looking suspicious.

His heart starts beating faster the closer he gets to the man, and when he’s just about to pass him, Josh knocks into him.

Everything goes as usual; Josh opens the watch and slips it off of the man’s wrist, and puts it into his own pocket in one swift movement.

He’s just about to give a sigh of relief when he feels someone pulling him back from him arm and he’s being forced to turn around and face the man.

Josh is pretty sure all color has drained from his face. It’s been so long since the last time anyone caught him red-handed, and the feeling never gets better. He has a record, and it’s not pretty. I can’t go to jail, he thinks, I probably wouldn’t survive a week there oh god.

People around them are starting to stare, and all Josh wants is for the ground to open up and swallow him. He keeps his eyes on the ground, waiting for whatever yelling he’s about to get.

”Tom, so nice to see you!” is definitely not the kind of sentence he was expecting, and his head snaps up to stare at the stranger.

Josh is also not expecting the man to be probably the hottest person Josh has ever laid his eyes on, but apparently, today is full of surprises. He has beautiful brown eyes and a high, scratchy voice that Josh would listen to for hours if he could decide.

”What?” Josh asks dumbly, and kind of wants to punch himself for it. Way to play it cool, Dun.

”It’s been so long, how are you? No wait, let’s go for a coffee and catch up. Man I haven’t seen you in ages!” the man keeps smiling and takes Josh’s hand (Josh’s heartbeat might get even faster, but can you really blame him) and pulls him away from the crowd. They only stop when they’re in a street that is nearly empty, only a few people walking around.

The man turns to face Josh, the smile from before nowhere to be seen, and says, ”Take off your glasses and hood.” Josh doesn’t need to be asked twice. ”I’d like to have my watch back, thanks.” He’s voice is a low snarl, and Josh is even more certain he has fucked up, big time.

”Y-yeah, of course,” he mumbles and gives the watch to the man with trembling hands. He can feel himself starting to panic and oh no, that’s not gonna help him in any way.

The man puts the watch back around his wrist and secures it, then lifts his eyes back to Josh, who can’t seem to look away. It’s like the man’s eyes demand Josh to look back.

”I should hand you over to the police, you know,” Josh bites the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything, and only nods. He doesn’t want to anger the man any more than he already has.

The man searches Josh’s face for something, then looks him over in all, and finally concludes, ”You’re poor.”

Josh nods again, dropping his gaze on the ground again. This is the worst, he decides. He’s fine with being poor, it’s better than living with a family that doesn’t want you there, but it still hurts when someone so obviously better off points it out like this.

”I’m sorry,” the man says, interrupting Josh’s thoughts. It doesn’t make Josh feel better, but instead even worse. He has always hated it when people pity him, like he’s unable to take care of himself. It always seems so fake.

When Josh doesn’t reply, the man sighs. ”I can’t just let you off, man. I mean I would, but you just almost stole a watch worth hundreds of dollars.”  
Josh doesn’t know what to say to that, but he knows he has to try something.

”I’m sorry. I really am! I just- I don’t have anywhere to stay, let alone anything to eat at the moment, and winter is coming. This is the only way I can get money. Can you please, please let me go just this once?”

The man’s face twists weirdly, almost like he’s in pain, and he asks quietly, ”You don’t have a home?”

Josh wants to scream at him, tell him he doesn’t need his pity, but that’s exactly what he does need in this situation, so he just shakes his head. There’s a familiar burn behind his eyes which he forces down. Josh Dun doesn’t cry in front of others.

Suddenly the man takes his hand again and starts pulling Josh back to the main street, making Josh panic. Is he taking him to the police station after all? He tries to stop and pull his hand back, but the stranger is a lot stronger than he looks.

”Where are we going?” Josh asks, his voice panicked and the stranger finally seems to realize. He turns around to face the redhead again.

”Hey, calm down,” he says, placing the hand that is not holding Josh’s hand on his shoulder, and Josh actually feels a lot better with the contact.

”You’re coming home with me.”

Josh stares at the man like he’s got two heads or something, because that’s literally the dumbest thing Josh has heard in, well, probably ever. ”Come again?”

”I’m taking you home. You know, to my house, to live with me,” the man says it like there’s nothing wrong with it.

For a long moment Josh just stares at him. ”You’re joking, right? That’s not how this works.”

”Why not?”

”I don’t even know you, dude. You could be a murderer for all I know.”

”Coming from the man that tried to steal from me no more than fifteen minutes ago.”

Josh gives the man a glare and bites his bottom lip, ”Seriously, this isn’t how things go.”

The man drops his hand from Josh’s shoulder (his other hand is still holding Josh’s) and sighs, ”It’s either that, or I’ll take you to the police station. Your choise.”

 

-

 

And that’s how Josh finds himself sitting next to the man in a car, on their way to the man’s house. Josh thinks it might be more like a mansion, if the fact that he had an actual driver, was anything to go about.

”You don’t need to look so sad, you know,” the man breaks the silence that has been over them since they got in the car.

Josh doesn’t look at him as he answers, ”What should I feel then, huh?” It’s been a long day and he’s tired and he really doesn’t need this stranger to tell him what to feel right now.

It’s childish of him, but he really can’t be bothered.

The man raises an eyebrow and answers with a hint of amusement in his voice; ”I don’t know, maybe happy because I’m saving your sad ass from freezing to death? Maybe even thankful because I’m not handing you over to the police?”

Josh doesn’t say anything at first, the man has a good point there. But he wouldn’t be Josh Dun if he didn’t talk back at least a little. ”I said it before, you could be, like, a murderer or some shit. I don’t even know your name, dude.”

Josh is taken aback when the man extends his hand. And when Josh just stares, he laughs. Josh decides, right then and there it has to be the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. It’s the kind of laugh that makes you want to laugh too, just because the other person sounds so happy.

”Come on man, I’m trying to introduce myself here!” he laughs, and it’s genuine. Josh likes that.

He finally accepts the hand in front of it, shaking it carefully, making the man smile happily.

”My name is Tyler Joseph, and I swear I’m not going to kill you, so try to smile some, yeah?”

Josh feels his cheeks heating up, and manages to give a small laugh. ”Josh Dun.”

”Josh,” Tyler repeats his name. They don’t let go of each other’s hands.

The tension around them changes when Tyler smirks, and Josh’s eyes are glued to the deep brown of his eyes.

It doesn’t feel like Josh is being guestioned anymore, but instead the look they share makes the redhead shift on his seat. Tyler is looking him over with what Josh thinks has to be want. At least he’s really starting to hope that’s the case.

How the air around them changed so quickly, Josh has no idea, and it probably should feel weird. He actually tried to steal from Tyler no more than maybe an hour before (Josh has lost the track of time by this point) and this is where they are now. Eyefucking in the backseat of Tyler’s car.

And Josh doesn't mind in the least.

Tyler’s eyes are dark, his pupils dilated, and Josh shudders with the sudden feeling of want. He swallows as he moves his gaze away from those intense eyes, moving downward to look at the rest of him.

Tyler is wearing a white long sleeved button up, hugging his chest and biceps just right, and his black jeans are unfairly tight. Josh almost thinks it should be illegal to wear something like that. Almost.

From what he can see, Josh is fairly sure Tyler works out at least every now and then, and the idea of being picked up, or maybe even manhandled by this man is getting him way too worked up.

The redhead glances up at the other’s face only to find him shamelessly checking Josh out, too. He can’t keep a smile from forming on his face, never has being caught led to anything like this before. Josh isn’t complaining.

Tyler looks back up again, and as soon as their eyes meet, the dark haired man opens his seatbelt and lurches towards Josh, pushing him against the seat and straddling him.

His eyes are wild and voice low when he asks, ”Can I kiss you, Josh?”

Josh kind of wants to roll his eyes at the question; you’d think it would be pretty clear he wanted this. But a bigger part of him felt thankful. He wasn’t sure if anyone had ever actually asked him before. He was just a street kid after all, useless trash that was there to be used.

He swallows again, this time to get rid of the lump forming in his throat. This isn’t the time to get all sentimental over something like this. Tyler was still just a stranger, after all.

”Josh?” Tyler’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts. Shit, he has to actually talk to get what he wants.

”Yes. Please,” he breathes out. The please at the end is unintentional, but the smile it gets from Tyler is worth the slip.

Tyler smiles down at him and brings one of his hands up to Josh’s cheek before closing the gap between them.

The kiss is gentle, like they’re testing the waters. And Josh isn’t used to this kind of thing, isn’t used to the slow pace. It’s weird, but he doesn’t hate it. 

Tyler keeps kissing him like they have all the time in the world. It’s all lips and teasing tongues, and Josh’s hands move to rest on Tyler’s waist.

Tyler pulls away then, just enough to look Josh in the eyes again, and smiles brightly. The hand on his cheek moves up to stroke through his red hair, tugging just a tiny bit and Josh groans quietly.

He can’t believe he’s actually getting turned on by this. It’s too sweet, almost loving. Josh doesn’t get to feel things like this.

But when Tyler moves back in to kiss him again, Josh doesn’t stop him. Instead he moves his hands from the man’s waist to rest on his shoulders, pulling him closer and kissing him back with passion.

Tyler makes a sound that’s something between a moan and a growl, and damn if it doesn’t get Josh’s blood rushing straight down to his crotch.

The next thing Josh knows, Tyler’s tongue is in his mouth, going over every part it can reach. Josh moans, the sound muffled for obvious reasons, and Tyler pulls away once again, much to Josh’s annoyance.

”Tyler, come on,” he complains, trying to pull the other man back down to him.

Tyler chuckles and runs his fingers through Josh’s hair again before climbing off of his lap, ”We’re at my house, should head inside.”

Josh frowns slightly, looking out through the dimmed window and yes, they have in fact stopped. Can’t really blame him for not noticing though, can you?

”Oh, uh, yeah,” he mutters. Are things going to be weird once they leave this car? Will Tyler change his mind and just call the police on him? Maybe he decides Josh isn’t worth his time once he sees him in the light of the day again.

And for some reason the idea scares Josh. A lot.

”Hey. What’s up?” Tyler asks, and Josh doesn’t want to look at him anymore.

What was he even thinking? He could never be good for someone like Tyler. Someone as handsome and clearly well-off. That kind of people are the ones that use him, they don’t just let him off for stealing and take him in. It doesn’t work like that.

”I want to go home,” he says quietly, staring down at his hands. It’s getting harder to breathe by the minute, and really, a panic attack is the last thing he needs right now.

”Why?” Tyler asks just as quietly, and it sounds like there’s actual hurt in his voice, but Josh ignores it. ”Josh, come on. What’s wrong?” the other man tries again when he doesn’t get an answer.

He breathes in shakily and swallows, willing to calm down before answering, ”Because once we get out of this car, you will realize what I actually am. People like you do not want people like me around.”

There’s a short period of silence before Tyler opens his own door and gets out of the car, and that’s it then. He’s going to tell his driver to get Josh back to the slum where he belongs and-

Suddenly the door on Josh’s side is pulled open, Tyler reaching in to undo his seatbelt before pulling him outside.

It’s starting to get dark, but Josh can still see the other man clearly. They’re just staring at each other, Josh feeling fairly confused as to what’s going on.

”There. I see you, but I still want you to come inside with me,” Tyler says after a short moment, a small smile playing on his lips. Josh just blinks at him, making the smile even bigger.

”Come on Josh. Why do you think I didn’t take you to the police in the first place?” he asks and Josh shrugs. Had he been in Tyler’s place he would’nt have thought twice to turn him in.

Tyler sighs, the smile never leaving his lips, and closes the small distance between them, arms going to circle Josh’s waist. ”Because you don’t seem bad, not really. Someone like you shouldn’t be living in the streets.”

”Someone like me?” Josh frowns.

Tyler shrugs, ”You seem delicate, not to mention you’re absolutely beautiful. I don’t care if you’re poor or whatever. What I care about is that I really like you, and want to get to know you. I don’t want you to have to steal for a living.”

”You don’t even know me.”

”Well, I’ve always been pretty weird anyway.”

Josh can’t help but laugh. The situation is too absurd, it doesn’t even feel realistic. He rests his head on Tyler’s shoulder, not sure what to do now. He decides to just roll with it, it’s not like he has much to lose here.

”That a yes?” Tyler asks, tightening his arms around the redhead.

”Yeah, fine.”

”Good, now let’s get inside, it’s getting cold,” Tyler lets go of his waist, but takes one of his hand into his, like he’s afraid Josh might try to run away. Josh’s stomach makes a small flip at the gesture.

It’s ridiculous how fast he has developed a crush on this man, Josh thinks. No way has it been more than four hours since they met now.

”You have a cute laugh, you know?” Tyler suddenly says.

Josh looks at the ground, he can feel his face heating up, ”Stop that, I don’t take compliments well.”

Tyler chuckles and kisses him on the cheek, ”You should get used to it.”

 

-

 

Josh is sitting on Tyler’s sofa, watching a random show that happened to be on when he turned on the tv. He’s been staying with Tyler for almost three months now, and against all odds, he’s really happy.

Tyler is amazing. He’s funny, sweet and batshit crazy in a good sense of the word. Like, he does pretty much whatever he wants to, but he always means well in the end. Josh loves that.

And they still kiss and make out daily. In fact Tyler asked Josh to be his boyfriend two weeks after moving in, and who would he be to turn down a guy like Tyler.

There is one thing bothering Josh, though. He is used to fast forward sort of relationships, if you can even call one night stands ”relationships”. Probably not. He isn’t used to this kind of slow things.

The thing is, they haven’t had sex yet. They have fooled around here and there, but not the real deal. And don’t get him wrong, Josh absolutely loves the fact that Tyler wants to take things slow for his sake. After telling Tyler about how people usually treated him, the younger man had decided they’d go slow. To make sure Josh understands how much he matters.

But Josh is getting frustrated. Sleeping in the same bed with Tyler and being able to touch him can be pure torture, especially when you’re horny and haven’t had sex in months.

Josh sighs and bounces his feet rythmically, checking the clock on the wall. Tyler should be home any minute now. And the moment he hears the front door open and the familiar ”Babe, I’m home!” he decides he’s done waiting.

Josh practically jumps from the couch, running to greet his boyfriend with a heated kiss, arms wrapping around his neck.

Tyler lets out a surprised laugh, muffled by Josh’s mouth pressed against his.

The taller man drops whatever he was holding (Josh assumes it’s the briefcase he has with him at work, so no harm done) and hugs Josh as close to himself as possible.

”Miss me?” Tyler asks, and Josh kisses him again, briefly this time, before stepping out of his embrace and taking his hand to pull him upstairs with him.

”Josh, what are we doing?” Tyler asks when they reach their bedroom.

Josh chews his lip nervously and looks at Tyler, his eyes searching his face for a second, before saying, ”I want you to fuck me, Tyler.”

And there isn’t an ounce of uncertainty in his voice when he says it, because he trusts Tyler.

”You…” Tyler starts, clearly taken aback by the sudden wish. ”Are you sure?”

Josh smiles, because of course Tyler would ask that, make sure he is absolutely positive.

”Yes, Ty. I really want to. I trust you.”

And that does it, Tyler kisses him softly at first, after a moment evolving into something urgent. Like both of them are tired of waiting and just need this to move along. That’s probably the case here, too.

 

-

 

The next thing Josh knows, he’s laying on his back on their soft mattress, all of his clothes long gone and an equally just as naked Tyler working him open with two fingers.

”Ty, o-one more,” Josh forces out, and Tyler does as asked, carefully adding another finger into his boyfriend’s streched out hole. ”You’re so beautiful,” he sighs, leaning down to kiss his already red and puffy lips.

Josh’s only response is a moan, and Tyler doesn’t think he can take it any longer. ”You ready, love?”

A smile lifts the corners of Josh’s mouth and he nods, breathing out a barely audible ’yes’.

Tyler smiles too, pulling his fingers out, adoring the whimper that escapes Josh at the loss of contact. He reaches to one of the nightstands and opens the condom package, rolling it on his own dick, then slicking it with lube. He wants to make sure he doesn’t hurt his boy.

When he’s finally done he positions himself over Josh, looking him in the eyes for confirmation, and after Josh’s small nod, starts to push in. They both moan at the feeling, pleasure taking over their bodies. Tyler stops halfway through to let Josh adjust, but the redhead nearly begs him to go fully in. Just a little bit of pain is good.

After pushing all the way in and letting his lover get used to the feeling, Tyler starts moving gently, his thrust getting harder and faster after he finds Josh’s prostate.

It doesn’t take them long to finish, moaning each others’ names as they release.

Tyler gets up to get rid of the condom and find something to clean them both up with. They’re too tired to shower right then, opting for doing that after they wake up again.

They are cuddling under the blankets and Josh is about to drift off when he hears Tyler carefully whisper, ”I love you,” into his red hair.

He hugs the other man tighter and smiles, ”Love you too, Ty.”

It’s funny, really, how all Josh needed was one single person to save him from the mess that was his previous life.

Finally, after all the years he has spent in shitty foster homes and out on the streets, after having to steal to stay alive, he has a roof over his head and someone who loves him. He never thought that would be possible in a million years.

”Go to sleep, baby. I can feel you thinking,” Tyler next to him grumbles.

Josh laughs before getting comfortable in Tyler’s arms again and doing just so.


End file.
